1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aircraft having one or more turbojets, each fitted with an electric starter-generator, and also having an undercarriage fitted with an electric motor for taxiing between an embarkation point and a runway. The invention relates more particularly to an improvement enabling certain subassemblies to be mutualized so as to provide the energy needed for starting the turbojet(s) and also for taxiing the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern airplanes, there is an increasing desire to replace hydraulic or pneumatic auxiliary systems with electrical equipment. Thus, a starter for the or each turbojet is known that comprises an electric starter-generator, i.e. a reversible subassembly that acts as an electric motor on starting if it is fed with electrical energy, or else as an electricity generator if it is driven in rotation by the turbojet after it has started. One such starter-generator subassembly is associated with each turbojet. Furthermore, an undercarriage is known that is fitted with an electric motor for use in taxiing. The electric motor enables the aircraft to be moved on the ground between an embarkation station and a runway. It is often incorporated in the hub of a wheel of the undercarriage.